Phoenix Wright: SlenderWoman
by FanficFanatic103
Summary: Phoenix and his friends find themselves trapped in a game called 'SlenderWoman'. But surprisingly, Franziska knows how to play it! With each level harder and more gorey then the last they struggle to find there way out. Will they escape! Find out in 'Phoenix Wright: SlenderWoman!
1. Something New

Phoenix Wright: Slenderwoman

 _In the day time I am absent_

 _I watch every step you take,_

 _I listen to every word you say,_

 _listen to every noise you make_

 _..._

 _Then at night... When you think your alone..._

 _I'm always there._

 _You try to hide... but I find you every time._

 _I know where you are._

 _They say i'm a myth..Nothing to believe in..._

 _Or just a figment of your imagination_

 _...because after all..._

 _...Tree's don't wear **Dress Suits**... _

_-Slender **woman**_

Chapter 1: Something New

"(Somthing about today is off...)" I thought to myself taking a sip of coffee.

"(Everybody seems too...quiet.)" This is very odd since everyday I seem to have a headache from something (Mostly Maya and Pearls) or I am in pain from too much activity (Also from Maya and Pearls...And sometimes Edgeworth).

But today seemed way off.

Maya and Pearl were nowhere in sight, that's also odd because it's almost 90 degrees outside and if I remember well; I thought I heard her say the night before-

 ** _"I'll burn my face off if I ever go in that heat Nick! I don't want Pearly to see that!"_**

 ** _"Yeah mr. Nick, that's gross!" Pearl said, but the look on her face told me that she wanted to see it happen... But i just shrugged it off._**

 ** _But somehow Maya caught it..somehow._**

 ** _"Pearl! that hurt!" Maya huffed, she folded her arms._**

 ** _"Stop reading my face (Like Cal Lightman!) Mystic Maya!"Pearl yelled, still using Maya's formal name._**

 ** _"Then stop thinking mean thoughts!"_**

 ** _I just chuckled, watching the two Spirit Mediums Fight (In a mighty adorable way I shall add)_**

"(Sometimes Maya can be so cute when she's angry...)"

"Awww, thanks Nick!"

I jumped a little feeling warm arms wrap around neck in a close hug.

"(H-how did she hear that!)", I felt some heat rush to my face.

"I can see it in your face!", Maya giggled a little.

"You can't even see my face!", I said turning the chair around coming face to face with a smiling Spirit Medium.

"Well, I guess I don't have to look at your face to know.", she said touching the tip of my nose with her finger.

Just then Pearl came into the room with a half eaten burger

"Pearl! Did you eat my burger?!"

"Umm...", Pearl looked at her hand (has a burger in it) "...No"

"...I dont beli-" Maya started but I cut her off

"Hey Maya, didn't you come here in to tell me something?", I said in a rush.

She thought for a second, while tapping her finger on her chin, then she remembered.

"Ah I remember now!", She said raising her finger in the air

"I came to tell you to get your work-a-holic butt up and have some fun!"

"Yeah Mr. Nick! work-a-holly!"

"..."

"..."

"What?", Said Pearl cocking her head to the side.

"Work-a-holic, Pearls.", I said, patting her on the head

"H-hey! I knew that!" she crossed her arms and pouted, Pearls never liked being corrected.

"Of course you did Pearly" Maya rolled her eyes in a playful fashion.

"Sooo...", The older spirit medium said rocking back and forth on her heel's.

"Yes Maya...?" I asked

"Can we go to the mall with Mr. Edgeworth And..." Maya trailed off.

"*Sigh* And who?"

"...Ms. Franziska...?"

Ouch! That name is as sharp as a whip it makes you want to wince in pain from the sting it leave's behind

I remember the last time we went to the mall with Franziska... It was hectic!

It included: Whipping, Slapping, Kicking, Cars (She was driving!) and The Ambulance. And did I mention that _I_ was the one in the ambulance!

So I thought

I was surprised she asked to with us to the mall, I thought she hated our guts.

I mentally smirked.

"(She totally likes us!)"

But throughout my inward thinking I forgot that I still had to answer Maya's question.

"Mr. Nick! snap out of it!"

She walked up and slapped me hard across the face.

"OUCH! Pearl Whyyyy!"

"So Nick? What's it gonna be?"

"Well, i'm not sure. Have you both good this week?"

"Nick! C'mon gimme a break!"

"Then i'm sorry, the answer is no."

"Please Mr. Nick! I'll be your friend!"

"(B-but didn't you just slap me!)"

But I couldn't let them down "(Even if they slapped my good side...)

So I decided to finally answer.

"...Fine! bu-", I was cut off from a hug from Maya and Pearls.

"Thank you so much Mr. Nick!"

"I knew you would say yes! There outside now!"

"Wait Wha-! (I-I'm not ready yet!)"

"C'mon Nick", Maya said grabbing me by the wrist and forcefully dragging me out of my chair.

"I-I'm not decent yet!", I said running and getting dragged behind Maya bumping into the wall breaking a few vases.

But with luck I grabbed my shoes before she dragged me out of my room.

"It's a day at the mall with men fighting over a sale at Dick Sporting Goods and work boots! You don't have to be decent!"

"Yeah Mr. Nick!"

And with that she dragged me out of the door.


	2. The start

A/N:

Disclaimer: The Song and the Characters in here do not belong to me.

(FanficFanatic103 Online...)

Hello every one! This is FanficFanatic103 speaking!

I'm so sorry about the errors in the last chapter, (for the people that saw it before I updated several times!)

I was so exited because I couldn't wait to put the first chapter of my first fanfiction of 'Phoenix Wright: AA' up, so I forgot to go back and edit.

Again, I apollo-gise (Ha! get it?) and I hope you enjoy!

(And please follow, fave and/or review my Fanfiction!)

* * *

Chapter 2: The start

"Ouch Maya! Your pulling on my wrist to hard!"

"Sorry Nick, but it's the only way to get to the mall on time!"

"But it's-", I looked at the watch on my other wrist."- 10:43 in the morning!"

"So?"

"It closes at 12 o'clock tonight!"

We came to a complete halt in front of a car, it was small, small enough to fit at least five people (six counting the trunk), it was black (or midnight blue if your eyes are more sensitive to colors)with a giant prosecutor badge on the side. I'm guessing it belongs to Edgeworth.

"Hello Mr. Edgewor-" Maya gasped " -is this your new car?!"

"Yes, yes it is. thank you for noticing.", Edgeworth smiled

Yup! I was Wright Ha! get it...? No? Okay...

Then he turned toward me and I could swear his smile got wider.

"Hello Mr. Wright."

"H-hi...I like your car...It's...New."

"Thank you very much, Wright. You're probably wondering what happend to the last car."

"Do you mean that car that looked like a kidnapping van?!"

("Aaand you yelled that out loud in neighborhood full of kids! Great job Maya!")

"Yes...That one..I had to sell it, the kids in my neigborhood get scared and they already started calling me a kidnapper."

"Are you talking about that foolish thing you dare to call a good vehicle?", We all turned around. "And Ms. Fey, you shouldn't be yelling that out loud, especially with kids around."

Franziska von Karma...

"(Dun Dun Dun!)"

CRACK

"OUCH! Why do you all keep reading my thoughts?!"

"You said it out loud, Nick!"

"Mr. Nick! that was rude! "

"(Oh Pearls you have the nerve to say that! Well, did you know slapping your practical gardian is just as rude?!)"

"If you do that again at least make it better orchestrated!"

Great, everybody's mad at me and soon i'm going get tips from a nineteen year old on how to make my voice better orchestrated. Great, just great.

CRACK , CRACK, SNAP.

"Owwwww! What the hell! (I really need to stop talking.)" I looked at my arm, there were cuts all the way up to my forearm but they stopped before my wrist, she's lucky I wasn't wearing my suit today.

"Nick! Language!" Maya covered Pearl's ears.

"But she almost cut my wrist!"

"Don't be foolish you ignorant foolish fool!", Franziska said stretching her whip over head with that oh-so evil smirk of her's I despise so much.

"I only torture not kill. But this time I think I can make an exeption."

"NO!" I said cowering behind Maya.

"Nick! Get off!"

"Franziska..." Edgeworth said, he gave Franziska a cold stare and folded his arms, it seemed as if Franziska got the idea. Franziska sighed and held her whip out to Edgeworth.

Edgeworth grasped the whip and pulled but Franziska holding on to it too tight. he tried pulling it harder but Franziska wouldn't let it go.

"Loosen... Your grip...Please, Franziska."

After a while she gave up and loosend her grip on the whip.

Edgeworth took the whip and threw it in the trunk of his car.

"Okay, it's about time we get going." Edgeworth said walking over to the drivers side of the car.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Maya said sprinting torwards the car almost tripping.

"But Maya, I thought Franziska was going to sit in the-"

"It's too late Nick i'm already in the front!", Then she quickly slamed the door closed.

"-Front...(Why me?!)"

"(I feel so uncomfortable right now...)", I thought, shifting around trying to get into a good enough position to feel comfortable.

"(Why did I agree to sit in the middle?)"

Oh yeah, because Pearls refused to move because she "wanted to sit behind Mystic Maya." Geez talk about selfish

"Mr. Edgeworth, can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure.", Edgeworth said, it sounded kind of sarcastic but that was mostly because he was trying to concentrate on the road.

Maya turned on the radio just as the previous song ended, the radio anouncer started to speak.

"I hope you enjoyed that last song because next we have a song just for all you Pop Rock lovers out there! Hope you enjoy!

"I'm a Pop Rock lover!", Maya said, throwing her fist in the air

"Me too Mystic Maya!"

"(Why did the radio announcer sound like... Adrian Andrews?)"

But that thought was quickly discarded when the song started.

"Hey Nick! There playing 'Phoenix by Fall out boy'! How ironic huh?"

"I didn't even know this song existed!"

"That's practically saying you didn't ever know you existed!"

"(Nice Maya, very nice...)"

Maya continued to sing along to the song with Pearls.

I looked over at Franziska

She was looking out of the window while tapping her feet to the beat of the song and mouthing the lyrics.

"I didn't know you knew this song, Franziska", I tried to nudge her but she grabbed me by the left elbow, twisted it and shoved it behind my back.

"Ah- Ow Ow Ow! That hurts! Make it stop!"

"So what I know the song?" She twisted my arm farther "Is it a bad thing?"

"(I think I felt some bones crack!)"

N-n-no! Ow! Uncle, uncle uncle!

"You big baby, I'm barely doing a thing!" I can tell she was trying to stiffle a laugh.

"Franziska, what did I tell you about hurting the guests in my car?" Edgeworth said, tapping his index finger on the steering wheel.

"Hmph...", She let go of my arm (finally!) then she folded her arm's and looked out of the window.

I rubbed my arm trying to get the blood flowing again.

"(Great! Now I can't feel my arm.)"

"Nick, you totally got owned...by a girl!" She laughed then reached in the back seat and gave Pearls a high-five.

"(Thanks for making that even more obvious then it already is Maya...)"

"...It dosen't hurt to sing out loud ya' know...I mean you do have a pretty voice after all...", I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly and smiled.

"Hmph...Fool.", She said trying to sound mean, but she couldn't hide that smile and blush.

SLAP

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my cheek

"Mystic Maya is your special someone! Not her!" Pearl said angrily.

"C-can't I just complement someone without you slapping me?"

"NO!"

Franziska Laughed

"(Aww, Franziska is laughing...)"

Maya reached in the back seat and gave me a fist-bump and silently said 'Great job Nick'

After a while, the laughing died down a little.

"Whew..." Franziska said trying to catching her breath.

"So...Does that mean you like us now?" I asked

SLAP

"Don't get ahead of yourself fool!" She said but she still smiled.

"(I guess i'll take that as a yes...)"

Just then, the song ended.

"Aww Nick, you made us miss most of the song!" Maya pouted, throwing hands into the air like 'What's the matter with you?!' and pouted.

"S-sorry..." I chuckled at Maya's pouty face.

Maybe this wouldn't be a bad day with Franziska after all!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Or will it?!**

 **(and if your all wondering what happend to Edgeworths Red Sports Car the black one is his second car. The Red Sports Car is only for Edgeworth enjoyment!)**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this funny and cute chapter because in the next one it will be a little more serious later on... but I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **(And please follow, fave and/or review my Fanfiction!)**

 **Thank you!**

(FanficFanatic103 is offline...)


End file.
